


Sleep Methods

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Methods

Gemma groans and shifts restlessly on the bed. Tonight is one of those nights. The ones where she can't get to sleep and she can't get her mind to just shut the fuck up already. She sighs and then slides her hand down her body, tweaking a nipple through the thin fabric of her nightgown as she goes. This is definitely one way to relax and unwind now that Clay isn't here to help her. 

Her other hand cups her breast, stroking her hardened nipple and making her shiver in delight. She traces the outside of her panties, feeling the dampness there. She whimpers in her throat and slips her hand inside her underwear, teasing herself with light little strokes of her fingers against her clit. She pinches her nipple and slides a finger inside of herself, whining low in her chest, feeling the heat beginning to pool in her belly. It's been a while since she's had the time or the will to pleasure herself and she's forgotten just how good it could be.

Her thumb presses against her clit, hot and tight and she moans, thrusting up against her hand, rocking her hips upward. She can feel her orgasm building, the heat in her belly getting more intense and then she groans, one last thrust of her finger inside of her and she's there, hitting her peak and falling over the edge. She works herself through her orgasm, milking it until she's too sensitive to be touched anymore and then she slowly pulls her hand out from her panties and lays back on the bed, absently wiping the wetness off on the sheets.

Now she's definitely relaxed and allows sleep to finally claim her.


End file.
